Chris Cason
Christopher L. Cason (born November 4, 1974) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer. He's known for voicing: Chamo in Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Gluttony in Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Haruki Hanai in School Rumble and Mr. Popo and Shu in the Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) - Announcer (ep4), Audience Member (ep4), Elf Boss (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Anti-Skill (eps22-23), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Hirotada Sekimura, Additional Voices *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Homeroom Teacher *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Briefing Officer (ep1), Officer (ep3), Operator (ep5), Spy (ep1) *Aquarion (2008) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Ryo Shiranui, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Akage (ep22), Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Spike *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005-2006) - Bolsky (ep39), Dorban (ep31), Musashi (ep16), Otto (ep29), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Male Customer (ep10), Nobu, Reimi's Father (ep10), Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Kazamachi Shogen *Big Windup! (2009) - Kazutoshi Oki *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Masakubo, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Masakubo, Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Rinsuke Akai, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Blue Gender (2002) - Robot Voice (ep11), Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Announcer (ep19), Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Additional Voices *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Dickserio Muscaine, Additional Voices *Claymore (2008) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Rinsen Shirae *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Lavong (ep52), Lenny, No. 65, Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Yasuaki Ou *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Koumoto (ep8), Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Wano, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) - Hawk (ep6), Monster in Movie (ep21), Peon Robot (ep21), Rage Shenron, Ribet, Shu, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Shou *Dragon Ball Z (1999-2005) - Attendant 1, Dory (ep56), Dr. Rooster (ep43), Fat Dude (ep243), Floating Man (ep242), Friar A (ep242), Ghost, Jink (ep16), Marlin (ep56), Melakka (ep97), News Anchor (ep244), Orlen (ep54), Pintar, Raspberry, Saibaman, Student (ep242), Superghosts, Technician (ep42), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Mr. Popo, Turtle, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Hoteye/Richard Buchanan *Fruits Basket (2003) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Gluttony, Grandson (ep16), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Gluttony, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Male Master Builder (ep13), Police (ep14), Additional Voices *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Gary *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Christiano's Thug (ep7), Franco, Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Kyou (ep1) *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Hiroshi Fumihiro, Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Hiroshi Fumihiro, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Hiroshi Fumihiro (ep6), Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Raccoon (ep6) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2018) - Researcher (ep16), Shopkeeper (ep13) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Hopkins *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Tatou (ep6) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Kousuke Utsumi, Youma (ep15), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Hibiki Kugenin/'Siegfried', Disciple 5 (ep17), Tochumaru, Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Babbit, Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Turan (ep10), Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Tanaka (ep11) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Nuno *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Client (ep2), Death Specter Member (ep1), Kenji Mitsuura, LOL Cult Member (ep3), Math Teacher (ep1), Member (ep11), Punk (ep8), Saruta, Taxi Driver (ep11), Trainer A (ep9) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Coral's Assistant, Dexter Culastor, Officer (ep11), Operator (ep12), Orlis Stenja (ep1) *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Maguro, Octopus Nakajima *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Chamo, Demon (ep26) *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Chamo, Machine (ep7), Mandragora (ep11) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Genzo, Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2015) - Bushon, Chirp Chirp, Ohara Resident (ep276), Pappagu, Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Butler (ep4), Citizen (ep7), Crew, Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Hero Association Staff, Kafetch (ep2), Sea Creatures (ep8), Subterranean (ep1) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Chikage Ukyo (ep14) *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Lutz (ep5), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Koeda *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Yuji Kanehara *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Baphomet Jr., Deviruchi (ep14), Whisper, Additional Voices *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Convenience Store Staff (ep1), Innkeeper (ep14), Lizardman Shopkeeper (ep1), Russell Fellow, Slums Man (ep1), Soldier (ep19), Unit Leader A (ep20) *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Priest, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Big Tree (ep16), Man B (ep14), Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Air Fish (ep2), Dragon (ep6), Imai (ep3), Kitty (ep1), Owl, Step Cat (ep12), Stuffed Bear (ep11) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Haruki Hanai, Pyotr (ep17) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Haruki Hanai, Kuta, Kuta Panda (ep24) *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Takenaka Hanbei (ep1) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Takenaka Hanbei *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Gesu, Mr. Popo (ep78), Taruru, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Ishida (ep2), Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Boo, Phillip (ep58), Whitey, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Cat (ep12), KKK Captain (ep1), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Arachnid (ep37), Golem, Jack the Ripper (ep1), Watson, Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Register (ep13), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Misaki *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Goro, Okajima (ep24), Additional Voices *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Tecchi *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Duel Announcer, Punk, Rescue Worker (ep7) *The Future Diary (2013) - Ryuji Kurosaki *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Reginald Drummond *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Marmas, Narrator *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Narrator (ep1) *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Druaga, Weapons Dealer (ep13), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Druaga, Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Bei *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2017) - Okita Souji (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Kero *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2008) - Doctor (ep15) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Man (ep13), Student A (ep24) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Shioya (ep8), Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2002-2003) - M1/Yen (ep36), Miyamoto, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Gluttony 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Teacher, Wolf *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Chirp Chirp 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Corban, Detective Chiba *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Detective Chiba *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Akira Emori, Detective Chiba *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Shou *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Shou *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (2006) - Evil Warrior *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Soul 1 *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Shou *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Shesta *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Gluttony *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Hiroshi Fumihiro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Spirit B 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Genha, Man (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Gluttony *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Chamo *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Chamo *Sakura Taisen: École de Paris (2005) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Haruki Hanai *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Yuto Kigai, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Panda, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Pierre (ep12) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Pierre (ep23), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - Captain Ahn Wei, Hwang Bo-man Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Doctor Authon, King Scumstain, Wolf *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Generic Male 3, Mal, Savage Marauder, Shooty Face, Skeleton 3, Winters, Yanier *Smite (2017) - Shino-bo Kuzenbo *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Deputy Blake, Flight Command, Sniper 2 *Yousei (2013) - Nathan *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - M-1/Yen 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Al Watson *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Shu *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Mr. Poop, Shu *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Shu, Wolf Soldier *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Orlen *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Orlen *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Fision Machine Pilaf *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Mr. Popo, Shu, Turtle *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Forsyth *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Gluttony *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice #4 *God Eater 3 (2019) - Male Voice #9 *Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk (2018) - Death Crier, Soldier Frank *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Steamax *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Raul *Secret of Mana (2018) - Truffle *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Mega Man *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Dyle *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Tatsu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (189) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (181) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2020. Category:American Voice Actors